


Star Wars Imagines: Flirting

by nelliespector (ilmv)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Star Wars Imagines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilmv/pseuds/nelliespector
Summary: a collection of imagines about various Star Wars characters flirting with you 💖
Kudos: 1





	1. Chewbacca/Reader: Imagine being a wookiee and flirting with Chewbacca

Chewbacca noticed you from across the crowded cantina. It was uncommon for him to run into his own kind, especially this far out into space. It was hard not to notice you, as tall as you were compared to the mainly human patrons surrounding you. You were the most gorgeous wookiee he had ever seen. Your dark brown fur was so silky and wavy. Despite your well-groomed appearance, you clearly were tough as nails. You had a backpack and wore a blaster at your hip. You carried yourself as a strong, no-nonsense type of wookiee, and that drew him to you.

You were sipping your drink, chatting with your friend about your trip into the Unknown Regions of space when he approached you.

“Arrghghhgh hggggghh gghrrrgh?” he asked. Damn, this wookiee was smooth.

“Argghghgggh,” you answered, inviting him to sit down next to you.


	2. General Hux/Reader: Imagine General Hux trying to flirt with you and being terrible at it

You were hanging out at the casino in Canto Bight, an arms dealer waiting around between meetings and amusing yourself by watching far richer folks gamble obscene amounts of credits away. As you sipped champagne, a tall, handsome, red-haired man in a tuxedo approached you at the bar.

“Um, excuse me. Are you from Idaho?” he asked timidly.

“Pardon?” you asked, not quite sure you heard his question correctly.

“Uh, I said, are you from Idaho?” he said, speaking up. “Because um, _you_ da hoe,” he said.

You giggled and rolled your eyes a little. “That really doesn’t make any sense,” you said.

“ _Damn, it Poe Dameron! He tricked me again_ ,” he cursed under his breath. “I’m sorry,” he said, composing himself. “I’m very bad at this. Forget I said anything. Have a nice evening.” He started to leave.

“Wait a minute,” you said, catching his arm and smiling. “I thought it was kinda cute. Although, I’m definitely not _da hoe_.”


End file.
